KENCAN
by seriello
Summary: Apa jadi nya kalau kencan kali ini begitu menyebalkan bagi Naruto? terlebih saat Sakura lebih memilih taman dari pada ichiraku? dan juga pertemuan mereka dengan bocah asing menyebalkan yang tersesat. Terkadang Naruto setuju kalau perempuan itu merepotkan seperti apa kata Shikamaru.


DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T semi M for language

Genre : Romance and a little bit humor

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me_ seriello._

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT :V

\--

KENCAN

.

.

.

.

Angin sore menerpa surai pirang pemuda Uzumaki yg sedari tadi nampak nya tidak menunjukan minat sama sekali dengan ke indahan bunga-bunga di taman ini, sangat kontras berbanding terbalik dengan gadis bersurai merah muda yg sekarang tengah sibuk berlarian kesana kemari mengejar kelopak bunga sakura yg terbang menjauh dihembuskan angin sore itu.

Berulang kali suara dengusan itu tercipta dari bibir tipis nya, oh ayolah, ia bukan tidak senang pergi kencan dengan gadis cantik dari keluarga Haruno yg telah ia pacari sejak 5 tahun yg lalu itu, jelas bukan. Karna bagaimana pun juga kesenangan Naruto-pria Uzumaki ini. Selalu berasal dari gadis tercinta nya. Dan sekarang harusnya ia senang pergi kencan di minggu sore dengan gadis nya apabila gadis itu mau diajak nya ke ichiraku ramen, bukannya ke taman bunga yg sedang ramai pengunjung begini.

Seketika Naruto merasa hari ini cukup merepotkan. Terutama saat Sakura-gadis Haruno itu. Menolak ajakannya mampir sebentar ke kedai makanan. Tak tau kah Sakura bahwa sekarang naga-naga dalam perut sixpack nya ini terus meraung2 minta di beri makan?.

Sejak kapan ia jadi berspekulasi bahwa perempuan adalah makhluk merepotkan seperti apa yg selalu sahabatnya lontarkan?-Shikamaru.

"Hei, Naruto!" Teriak Sakura, badannya yg sedari tadi membelakangi Naruto, kini berbalik. Ditangannya kini terdapat segerombolan bunga sakura putih yang entah dia dapat dari mana, mungkin ia memungutnya dari bawah. Naruto tidak ingin ambil pusing soal itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sebelum kemudian kembali bersuara. "Lihat! Apa bunga ini cantik?". Sakura menyodorkan bunga sakura itu kedepan wajahnya ketika Naruto berjalan mendekati nya.

Satu alisnya naik, ya memang bunga sakura selalu cantik, entah itu yang putih atau merah muda. Secercah ide gila melintasi kepala kuningnya, keinginan untuk menjahili gadisnya.

Dia menyeringai. "Ya semua orang pasti setuju kalau **Sakura** itu cantik, dan semua orang juga pasti tau bahwa **Sakura** yang cantik itu hanya milik ku". Naruto memberi penekanan pada setiap kata **Sakura**. Seringai naruto makin lebar ketika ia sadar Sakura cukup butuh waktu untuk mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh nya dan itu sukses membuat nya tertawa geli.

Sedetik kemudian..

BUAGHH!!

"NARUTOO BAKA!!!". Teriakan gadis itu membahana setelah sukses melancarkan bogeman mentah pada kekasih 'kurang ajarnya' yang suka sekali tidak tau tempat saat menggoda. Oh ayolah, Naruto pantas mendapat itu setelah menggoda Sakura dengan seenak jidat didepan umum kan? Meskipun sekarang ia jadi pusat perhatian karna teriakan nya yang memekakan telinga beberapa menit lalu, masa bodo.

Dada nya naik turun bukti kekesalan nya yang belum reda, pria kuning itu masih menyembunyikan wajah nya dengan menunduk. Baru saja sakura akan menyemprotnya lagi dengan omelan-omelan yang sudah siap meluncur dari ujung lidah namun urung ketika ia tau setetes darah menghiasi wajah tampan sang pria ketika dia mengangkat wajah nya.

Cengiran bodoh itu masih bertengger disana tak memperdulikan tetesan darah keluar dari lubang hidung nya yg sekarang sudah berubah selayak nya aliran sungai meski tak deras, entah dia tidak tau atau saking kebal nya dia dengan bogeman mentah Sakura sampai-sampai ia terlihat tak merasa sakit sama sekali.

Justru sekarang Sakura yg panik melihatnya.

Segera saja Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan memperhatikan setiap inci wajah pacar nya itu, takut kalau-kalau ada luka lainnya. Setelah memastikan luka nya hanya ada di sana, Sakura segera merogoh tas selempangnya dan mencari benda putih yg tak pernah tidak ada di tas nya-tissue. Harusnnya sih begitu, tapi sialnya ternyata dia lupa bawa. Justru yg ia temukan adalah benda putih lainnya yg cukup membuat pipi nya bersemu merah. Heran dengan tingkah Sakura yg bukannya cepat menghentikan pendarahan kecil itu malah diam mematung membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Sakura-_chan_?" Panggil nya yg sukses membuat Sakura kembali sadar. Dengan cepat gadis merah muda itu langsung menutup hidung Naruto dengan sesuatu. Putih, tidak besar tidak juga kecil, tapi rasa nya ini lebih tebal dibading tissue. Alis Naruto tertaut, mata nya tampak hampir menyatu mencoba memfokus kan pada satu titik pada benda aneh yg masih Dipegang Sakura untuk membekap hidung nya. 'Apa ini?' Batinnya.

Paham dengan tatapan Naruto yg seakan menuntut untuk dijelaskan membuat Sakura menghela nafas berat dan pipi nya semakin merona. "I-ini pantyliner, Ini masih baru kok, jadi kau jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, baka!". Sedikit nya Naruto paham apa itu pantyliner, benda yang tidak lebih tipis dari pada tissue itu adalah benda kebutuhan bulanan wanita. Ia sekarang paham kenapa gadisnya ini merona hebat. Ia juga tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa pipi nya pun tak jauh beda dengan Sakura. Malu.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya nya, meskipun ekspresi Sakura masih 'kelewat biasa' tetap saja Naruto tau gadisnya ini mengkhawatirkannya. Dengan gelengan penuh semangat,Naruto menjawab nya beserta cengiran lebarnya.

'Heran, Naruto itu sekuat apa sih' batin Sakura.

"Jangan ulangi itu lagi Naruto! Memalukan tau!" Sakura mendengus tanda ia benar-benar tak suka di goda di tengah kerumunan, terlebih tampang Naruto saat menggoda nya tadi malah mirip Jiraiya-paman Naruto yang menyebalkan meskipun kadang-kadang lucu.

"Memangnya salah aku 'mendaklarasikan' kepunyaan ku?" Sakura sudah mengambil ancang-ancang akan memukul nya lagi saat pria itu dengan sigap mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi kepalanya. Sakura tersenyum kecil kemudian menepuk pundak Naruto pelan disusul suara tawa Naruto yg khas.

Sedikitnya menggoda Sakura cukup menaikan mood nya yg tadi nampak anjlok,bahkan sekarang ia lupa niatan awal ngambek pada Sakura dan akan mendiami gadis itu selama kencan mereka berlangsung. Iya, Naruto cukup tau memang kelemahan nya sendiri yg tidak pernah bisa marah lama-lama kepada gadisnya. Setelah membuang 'benda putih' tadi ke tong sampah terdekat lantas Naruto melangkah lebih cepat untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya dari Sakura yang sekarang sudah 10 meter didepannya.

.

.

.

Suara cekikikan Sakura mendominasi kali ini disertai dengan pukulan pelannya yang ia tujukan ke lengan Naruto sebagai tanda tanggapannya terhadap lelucon Naruto yang menurutnya _receh_ itu.

Semilir angin masih memainkan surai kedua nya.

Naruto sesekali mencubit pipi chubby Sakura dan mengatai nya 'gendut' yang tentu saja di respon Sakura dengan cubitan balasan yang ia tujukan pada pinggang ramping Naruto yang kemudian disusul dengan lenguhan kesakitan dari pria berkulit _tan_ itu. Jika kau tanya, mungkin memar pada tubuh Naruto bekas 'penyiksaan' Sakura sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya sebagai hadiah dari bentuk kegemarannya menggoda Sakura. Oh ayolah ini kedengaran seperti KDRT memang, tapi Naruto menyukainya. Dasar bodoh.

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki Sakura terhenti, wajah nya tampak mengamati sekitar. "Kenapa Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan tingkah Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah. "Sstttt.. diam dulu" titah nya sambil menempel kan jari telunjuk rampingnya di depan bibirnya sendiri sebagai isyarat Naruto untuk diam.

Naruto yg tidak paham hanya bisa menggendikan bahu nya cuek. "Apa kau tak dengar sesuatu?" Pertanyaan dri Sakura yg tiba-tiba itu membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahi nya. "Suara apa?" Jawabnya bingung. "Itu.. suara tangis anak kecil" belum sempat Naruto bersuara, Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu lari mencari asal suara yg ia bilang 'suara tangis' itu, meninggal kan Naruto dibelakang.

"Hei Sakura-_chan_ tunggu!!"

.

.

.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan nya keseluruh penjuru taman, mencari gadis dengan surai merah muda diantara deretan bunga sakura yg senada memang tidak lah mudah. Dimatanya kini semua nya merah muda. Naruto tidak tau kalau ternyata mencari Sakura yang dulu menurutnya sangat mudah karna warna rambutnya yg mencolok akan sesulit ini jika ditaman bunga sakura. Dada nya naik turun, tangannya ia topangkan pada lututnya yg mulai lelah berlari. Seingat nya tadi Sakura tidak jauh dari nya, kok sekarang cepat sekali hilangnya. Surai pirangnya yg tadi jabrik sekarang sedikit lepek, meskipun tidak sampai jatuh menutupi matanya karna sekarang dia sedang memakan headband hitamnya.

"Kemana sih dia?" Gerutu nya sambil sesekali mendecakkan lidah. Sekarang nampaknya Naruto meragukan kecepatan berlari nya, padahal ia adalah seorang pelari yg handal Pada jaman sekolah dulu kenapa sekarang jadi lambat sekali rasa nya.

"NARUTOOO!!".

Disela-sela menggerutu nya itu, Naruto menoleh. Mencari asal suara yg menyerukan nama nya. Seperti nya telinga nya tidak sedang bermasalah atau pun ia tidak sedang berimajinasi, sudah jelas tadi ada seseorang memanggil. Naruto memicing kan matanya mencoba mempertajam penglihatannya.

Didapatinya seorang gadis tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, gadis itu tengah berdiri dibawah rindangnya pohon sakura yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Alis Naruto mengernyit, ketika dia yakin bahwa itu memang gadis yang dicari nya. Segera saja ia lari menghampiri.

"Kemana saja sih Sakura-_chan_? Aku mencari mu dari tadi" Naruto mendengus, memang ia tidak menutupi kalau ia lelah kali ini.

"Hehehe maaf tadi aku meninggalkan mu, tapi itu karna aku mendengar suara bocah ini" Sakura meletakkan telapak tangan nya pada kepala bocah yang baru Naruto sadari keberadaan nya.

Hei, sejak kapan bocah ini disamping sakura?.

Naruto terlalu fokus pada Sakura sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari keberadaan 'orang lain' disana. Bocah bersurai hitam pekat itu melirik Naruto dari sudut mata nya.

Nampaknya ia, seperti mmmmm.. tidak suka?.

"Hei,apa-apaan tatapan itu? Kau tidak suka pada ku bocah?" Semprot Naruto langsung ketika ia sadar aura bocah itu negatif padanya.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menaikkan satu alisnya,bingung. Menurut nya bocah ini bersikap biasa saja tapi mungkin menurut Naruto berbeda.

"Paman sepertinya tidak menyenangkan" celetukan dari bibir bocah yg sepertinya masih berusia 7 tahun itu sukses membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipis Naruto.

"_Nee-chan_, aku mau es krim mint. Boleh tidak kalau aku membeli nya?".

Belum sempat Naruto memprotes kini ia dibuat _spechless_ lagi dengan panggilan bocah itu pada sakura.

Hah? Apa? _Nee-chan_ kata nya? Sedangkan tadi ia memanggil nya apa? Paman?. Apa-apaan itu? Apa menurutnya Naruto lebih tua dari pada Sakura?.

Dan lagi, '_chan_'? Sok akrab sekali bocah ini.

Gerutuan Naruto terpecah ketika Sakura kembali bersuara. "Tentu saja boleh, ayo kita beli" suara riang Sakura menyadarkan Naruto dari 'ketidak terimaan nya'.

"Hei Sakura-_chan_. Apa kau tidak tau? Hari sudah gelap, dari pada kau bermain dengan bocah tidak jelas seperti dia lebih baik kita pulang" seru Naruto kesal, bibir nya maju, tangannya dilipat di depan dada, tanda jika dia tidak suka sesuatu.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto. Kita harus membantu anak ini dulu. Dia terpisah dari paman nya. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat ia tersesat seperti ini?" Suara sakura memang selalu lembut-kecuali jika ia sedang marah. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Masalahnya adalah isi dari kalimat Sakura tadi.

Apa? Membantu bocah tengik ini? Yg bahkan wajahnya seperti tidak tau trimakasih?

'Apa-apaan ini' teriak Naruto frustasi, tentu hanya dalam hati. Belum juga Naruto memprotes. Sakura sudah berbalik arah hendak membeli es krim. Belum jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri, bocah itu menoleh sambil melontarkan kata "hei paman, kau terlihat seperti bebek!" Ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. "APA?!!" Naruto _swea__tdrop_ sedangkan Sakura hanya cekikikan menanggapi hal yang menurutnya lucu ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi kaito-_kun_,kau sudah tersesat berapa lama?" Suara Sakura memecah perang dingin antara Naruto dengan bocah yg belakangan Naruto tau nama nya kaito. Setelah insiden Kaito yang mendadak minta di gendong dan secara 'tidak' sengaja es krim bocah itu malah mengotori punggung jaketnya.

"Mmm... aku diajak _oji-chan_ kemari siang tadi. Lalu aku melihat kupu-kupu yg menarik perhatian ku. Setelah itu, tau-tau _oji-chan_ sudah tidak ada" bocah itu mem'pout'kan bibirnya. Terlihat sekali mata nya agak sembab.

'Jadi benar suara tangis itu dari bocah ini?' Pikir Naruto.

"Hei bocah! Kau tadi menangis y? Rupa nya kau lemah juga" cibir Naruto dengan cengiran kemenangannya, setidak nya izin kan dia membalas perlakuan bocah ini.

"Apa-apaan sih Naruto" Sakura memukul lengan Naruto pelan. Sedangkan si bocah sudah mengirim _deathglare_ nya. Naruto tak mau kalah, dia pun menatap bocah itu tajam tak kalah sengit.

"Jadi bagai mana ini? Apa kau hapal nomer telepon rumah mu kai_-kun_?" Sakura merendahkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi nya dengan Kaito. Bocah itu menggeleng pelan. Wajah nya berubah sedih kali ini.

Naruto tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa memang dia juga kasian, tersesat itu bukan perkara mudah bukan? Apalagi jika masih sekecil ini. Panik, bingung, takut bercampur menjadi satu ditambah lagi dia tidak tau nomer telepon rumah nya. Tidak tau harus minta tolong kepada siapa. Terlebih lagi ya bagaimana jika orang yang dimintai tolong malah berniat jahat pada nya?. Bukannya diantar pulang kerumah yang ada malah di culik dan dimintai tebusan. Beruntung kalau dikembalikan dalam keadaan hidup, bagaimana kalau tidak?.

Ahh membayangkannya saja cukup membuat Naruto ngeri. Mendadak dia menjadi iba.

"Bagai mana dengan alamat rumah?" Suara Naruto kini yang bergema. Bocah itu nampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menggendik kan bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak tau tepatnya dimana, aku kan bukan orang sini. Ini pertama kali nya aku ke tokyo" bocah itu sedih, ia tidak tau jika sekarang alamat rumah bisa jadi sepenting ini padahal dulu ia masa bodo dengan hal tersebut. Tiba-tiba _Handphone_ Naruto berdering,memecah keprihatinan yang menyelimut Naruto dan Sakura.

Segera saja ia maraihnya dikantong celana dan menekan _icon _hijau setelah tau sahabatnya yang menelepon-Sasuke.

"Yo! _Teme_, kenapa?" Sakura yang tadi menatap Naruto dengan penasaran kini mengalihkan perhatian nya kembali pada Kaito yang tengah menghabiskan es krimnya setelah tau siapa yg menelepon Naruto. Memangnya siapa lagi yang dipanggil _Teme_ kalau bukan Sasuke kan?.

"_Dobe_,kau dimana? Bisa membantu ku tidak?" Suara dingin itu terdengar ditelinga Naruto. Terdengar seperti biasa nya namun Naruto yakin sahabatnya itu memang butuh bantuan sepertinya. Sambil menjawab telepon Sasuke, lantas Naruto menggiring mereka semua ke arah bangku taman yang kosong kemudian menempati nya.

"Aku? Ada di taman dengan Sakura-_chan_ dan juga enghh bocah tidak jelas siapa keluarga nya sepertinya tersesat. Minta bantuan ap-?"

"Apa?!! Kau ditaman? Dengan bocah yang tersesat? Tunggu!, seperti apa ciri-cirinya?" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah memberondongnya dengan pertanyan. Nada nya yang menggebu-gebu membuat Naruto menjauhkan sebentar benda kotak itu dari telinga nya.

"Santai dong _Teme_! Iya aku di taman, ciri-ciri nya bocah ini berambut hitam, memakai kaos biru tua, celana jeans hitam selutut dan hei- berapa usia mu?" Tanya Naruto pada Kaito dengan sedikit menjauhkan _handphone_ nya, bocah itu mengangkat ketujuh jari nya sebagai jawaban. "Oh iya dan dia berusia tujuh tahun" lanjut Naruto pada Sasuke. "Sudah jelas! Hei beri tahu aku tempat kalian sekarang lebih spesifik! Aku akan kesana"

"Kami sedang ada di bangku taman sebelah utara, dekat sebuah _vending machine_." jawab Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ok tunggu aku disana, _Dobe_!" Sejurus kemudian sambungan telepon diputus sepihak oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa dia ini?" ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan layar _handphone_ nya yang sekarang sudah meredup.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura, kini gadis itu tengah merapikan rambut Kaito yg bertebangan terkena hempasan angin. "Tidak apa-apa, dia meminta kita menunggu disini" Naruto hanya menggendikan bahu acuh.

.

.

.

"Bodoh!" Teriak seseorang yg membuat Naruto dan Sakura tersentak. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati sahabat rivalnya itu tengah berlari kecil menghampiri.

'Siapa yg dia maksud bodoh itu?' Batin Naruto tidak suka.

"Hei pantat ayam! Datang tiba-tiba setelah membuat kami menunggu selama 30 menit,kemudian kau meneriaki kami bodoh sekarang?" Cibirnya yang hanya dibalas dengan _rolling eyes_ dari Sasuke. "Dia yang ku maksud bodoh" jawab nya enteng sambil menatap Kaito yg sekarang sedang tertidur pulas dengan menjadikan paha Sakura sebagai bantal nya. "Bocah ini? Kau mengenal nya" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Kaito. Alisnya mengernyit tanda ia tidak paham.

"Tentu saja aku mengenal nya, dia ini anak Itachi" Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-kemana. Bahkan sudah menanyai banyak orang, tetap saja tidak ketemu". nada bicara nya jelas menunjukan bahwa dia kesal.

"Dan sekarang dia sedang enak-enak nya tidur?" Sasuke mendecak, keringat membasahi sebagian keningnya.

Baru saja dia sampai tengah jalan hendak memutuskan pulang saja sebelum kemudian dia putar arah untuk kembali lagi kesini.

"Kenapa kai-_kun_ bisa terpisah dari mu sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura yang masih membelai kepala Kaito.

"Tadi aku sudah memperingatkan nya untuk jangan pergi jauh-jauh dari ku, tapi saat aku membeli es kopi dia malah sudah hilang entah kemana" tatapan nya tajam seperti biasa, tapi kali ini Sakura rasa Sasuke akan mengeluarkan api dari sana.

"Ck merepotkan sekali! Bocah ini menyebalkan! Cepat bawa saja dia pulang" perintah Naruto yang kemudian di susul _deathgrale_ tajam dari Sakura dan Sasuke, kompak sekali mereka ini dalam hal memojokan Naruto. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku memang akan membawa nya pulang,tapi tidak ke rumah ku. Akan ku pulang kan langsung ke Itachi, jika baru satu hari saja sudah membuat ku repot begini, bagai mana nanti?" Ucap nya kesal.

"Tapi dia lucu Sasuke-kun" kini giliran Sakura yg mendapat deathglare tajam dari dua pria dewasa di dekatnya ini, seakan-akan tidak setuju dengan opini nya tadi.

Tunggu, memang mereka tidak setuju sih.

"Lucu apa nya? Dia menyebalkan sekali! Apa kau tidak ingat tingkah menyebalkan nya tadi Sakura-chan? Dia bahkan seperti mengerjaiku meminta gendong sepanjang jalan" ucap nya ngeri sambil mengingat kembali kejadian tadi saat setelah membeli eskrim, bocah ini tiba-tiba minta Baruto untuk menggendong nya. Sudah berat, ditambah lagi cara makan bocah itu yang belepotan membuat jaket nya kotor.

"Ya tapi kan dia lucu, Naruto. apa kau tidak lihat? Wajah imut nya ini? Ahh kenapa aku baru sadar kalau dia mirip dengn Itachi _nii-san_ dan juga penampilnnya mirip dengan mu Sasuke-_kun_" Sakura merutuki kebodohannya itu, jika dilihat-lihat memang sih bocah ini mirip keturunan uchiha kenapa mereka jadi terlambat menyadari begini?.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak tau kalau Itachi sudah menikah dan bahkan sudah punya anak" Naruto memandang Sasuke minta penjelasan. Yang diminta hanya mendengus pelan.

"Dia kan tidak menikah disini dobe, lagi pula pernikahan nya hanya dihadiri keluarga ku dan keluarga istri nya saja. Dan sejak lahir memang kaito ini tidak pernah berkunjung kesini. Ini kali pertamanya dia liburan kemari. Lagi pula Itachi kan tinggal di rumah istri nya dan menetap disana" jelas Sasuke yg hanya di balas dengan 'oh' panjang dari Naruto.

"kau hutang cerita pada ku tentang ini, _teme!_". Naruto mendengus. "Untuk apa bercerita? lagi pula kau tidak bertanya" jawab Sasuke enteng, _as always._ dan Naruto hanya mendecak kesal.

"Oiya, terimakasih kalian sudah mau menemani nya. Aku banyak bersyukur kalian yang menemukannya, bukan orang jahat" ucap Sasuke disertai gerakan tangannya yang mengangkat Kaito dari posisi tidur nya kemudian menjatuhkan bocah itu kepelukannya.

"Tadi nya aku sudah siap-siap dimarahi Itachi jika ia tau aku pulang tanpa anak nya, bocah ini merepotkan sekali" Sasuke memutar bola mata nya bosan. Mendapati posisi baru, Kaito sedikit melenguh kemudian memeluk leher Sasuke tanpa membuka mata nya sedikit pun.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya. Maaf sudah merepotkan" setelah berbicara begitu, Sasuke lantas undur diri dan pergi menjauh meninggalkan Sakura dengan Naruto dibangku taman sekarang.

"Ahh kaito-_kun_ itu lucu sekali, sepertinya aku akan merindukannya. Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin punya adik seperti dia" ucapan Sakura itu sukses menyita perhatian Naruto. Alisnya tertaut.

"Kenapa adik?" Tanya nya yang membuat Sakura menoleh pada nya.

"Ya tentu saja adik. Memang nya apa lagi? Anak? Kan aku belum punya suami. Bodoh!" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto pelan, membuat siempunya kepala meringis.

"Tapi kan sebentar lagi aku jadi suami mu" jawaban Naruto itu sukses membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipis Sakura dan juga jangan lupakan pipi nya yang merona.

Secercah ide gila menyambangi kepala kuningnya lagi. Dia bangkit dari duduk nya dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura meminta gadis itu untung bangkit juga.

"Ayo ikut aku." perintah nya.

"Kemana?." Tanya Sakura yang sekarang sudah diseret Naruto.

"Apartement ku"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya sakura bingung.

oh ayolah. Terkadang Sakura tak mengerti jalan pikir Naruto. Terkadang dia baik, lucu, bodoh, menyebalkan, dan terkadang dia susah ditebak. Seperti saat ini misalnya.

"Kau bilang bocah seperti Kaito itu lucu kan? Dan kau ingin memiliki nya bukan? Kalau begitu ayo buat" ucapan Naruto yang disertai semangat membara itu membuat pipi Sakura benar-benar merah. "Bodoh!" Celetukan suara yang berasal dari belakang Naruto itu membuat nya tertawa.

Ahh sepertinya Kencan ini tidak begitu buruk. Sekarang ia bisa mematahkan opini awalnya bahwa kencan kali ini menyebalkan. Yahh meskipun persoalan tentang lapar masih belum terjawabkan setidaknya sekarang ia akan 'makan' sakura saja.

Sepertinya lebih menyenangkan dan 'mengenyangkan' bukan?.

**FIN**

.

.

.

\--

Ahh aku ga tau ini ngetik apa:") dan aku rasa cerita ini ga ada daya tariknya sama sekali. dan juga inti dari fic ini sepertinya tidak ada sama sekali, kalian mungkin akan merasa sia2 membaca nya karna ga nangkep apa2:") ya aku akuin kemampuan ku menulis memang masih payah.

tapi dimohon untuk minna-san yg tidak sengaja membaca fic membosankan ini berkenan untuk meninggalkan riview nya:")

kritik sarannya mastah:")

sejujurnya aku ga suka di flame karna bisa bikin kepercayaan diri ku anjlok dan malah jadi males nulis tapi aku bakal berusaha menerima nya kok dan yg pasti bakal memperbaiki nya samampu ku:"

sebenernya ada banyak fic ku di laptop yg belum di edit tapi karna aku rasa mereka semua tidak menarik- termasuk fic ini jga. jadi aku publish satu saja untuk permulaan. fic ini bahkan dadakan di ketik cuman sehari:") jadi mohon maklum klo banyak kekurangan. masih amatir dan fic ini dadakan:") g ada humornya sama sekali bahkan ketika aku baca ini aja g ada ketawa:") dan jga sasuke disini ooc sekali:") dia lebih banyak bicara dari pada tokoh utamanya. soalnya dia berperan untuk menjelaskan:") tadinya aku mau pake kiba di posisi sasuke cuman entah kenapa karakter menyebalkan kaito ini ngingetin aku ke sasuke jdi aku ganti deh.

semoga fic ringan gaje ini bisa menemani waktu ngabuburit kalian

_9 mei 2019 - seriello_

salam kenal minna-san


End file.
